


The King's New Toy

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Boypussy, Gift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Boypussy!stiles given as a gift to the newly crowned king, Derek. (dom/sub relationship please!)</p><p>Prompt your own ficlets here: http://www.sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions and Penetrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Stiles was dressed in a pale white gown, his hair freshly brushed, his pubic hair trimmed and chest hair groomed. He looked more like an offering than a human at this point. His feet were bare, and slapped against the stone floor of the castles as he was led to the throne room by a group of servants. He nervously cleared his throat, the plug in his butt teasingly stimulating his nerves. His throat bobbed as the high wooden door swung open before him. 

The throne room was long, and echoed slightly as all heads turned to look at the slim, dark-haired boy in the offering dress. Derek, a thin golden crown adorning his head, smirked darkly as the boy crossed the room and knelt before him. The orderlies and nobles in the room smiled and ignored him, returning to their talks. 

"Come here, boy." Derek almost purred out the words in his rough, yet silky voice. His fingers tapped rhythmically on the table as he watched the boy approach. "Kneel. Under the table." He growled, impatience growing. Stiles knelt, under the table with his butt and pussy presented to the King, his face being watched by a few curious nobles. Derek unzipped his pants and began to force an erection, rubbing his smooth cock on Stiles’ crease to stimulate blood flow. His cock popped upwards, rising smoothly into a huge boner. He shifted on his chair, sliding his thick cock into Stiles’ boypussy, a smirk on his face as the younger boy whimpered and writhed on it even though he remained stationary. 

Later that day, as the sun began to set behind the battlements, Derek shackled the chains to Stiles’ feet and wrists, forcing him to sit in the corner of Dereks bedroom with the chains locked into thick rings on the wall. He stood back, admiring the pretty boy from a distance. “Sit on it.” He commanded, and watched as naked Stiles sat on the big, wooden dildo. His asshole stretched wide and he bleated in pain as it split his opening a little. His face scrunched up as the chains would not now allow him to get off the dildo, even as it could easily be seen bulging out of his lower belly. “So pretty… I could fill you all day with my rich cum…” Derek spoke in a low and silky voice, undressing so his erection could spring free once more. 

Stiles mewled as Derek made him lean back against the wall, squatting down naked in front of him to push his cock into Stiles’ pussy. The awkward angle made it tricky, and so Stiles could feel his cock rubbing against the inside of his pussy, putting pressure on his wall and pushing the dildo further into him. Tears leaked from his face, but as Derek fitted his mouth with a ball gag, he could only make gargling whining noises to show his pain. Derek smoothly began to stroke the inside of Stiles’ boypussy with his cock, his legs working at the difficult angle. He was almost doing squats in order to work Stiles’ over. Dereks cock leaked multitudes of precum, which only furthered to lubricate his dripping pussy. A moan escaped the younger boys mouth, but the pitch adjusted into a high scream as Derek wrapped his strong arms around his back, lifting him up and down on the dildo as he was fucked from two holes. 

Derek began to dig his nails into Stiles’ back, carving bloodied lines into the flesh as he laboured to cum. He could feel it coming… Finally. 

His balls squeezed as he shot his load into young Stiles’ pussy, the sound similar to a pressured tank of gas being released. Stiles moaned and cried around the gag as the boiling hot mess exploded into him, rocking him backwards on the dildo as Derek fell away, out of him as his legs gave way. 

There was a few moments of silence, only filled with the noise of Dereks laboured panting as he rode off the last of the orgasm, and Stiles’ loud whimpering. His ass was bleeding a little now. Derek shouted out, and two maidservants entered the room, averting their eyes from the Kings face as they cleaned up the puddle of cum and other fluids from the floor, and one began to tend to Stiles ragged asshole as the other helped exhausted Derek into his bed.


	2. Rope and Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Derek decides that Stiles is not doing enough to earn his keep, and so as punishment whores him out to his best friend Scott who puts the boy through his paces.

Stiles whimpered as the leash around his neck tightened, choking him as he was lead down the corridor by a maid. She didn't talk to him, and barely met his eye when she unshackled his chains to walk him out of the bedroom. The corridor echoed, and the chill air made his flesh come out in goosebumps as his naked body reacted to it. The only thing covering his modesty was a thin cloth that covered his pussy. A large wooden plug made sure that his asshole was stretched and ready to take whoever wanted him. His pussy was moist and glistened slightly, staining the rag with its discoloured discharge as he walked.

"My Lord." The maid murmured, curtseying low as she swung open the door to let Stiles into the room. It was small and dimly lit, with two chairs in one corner, and ropes and chains hanging down from the ceiling. She bowed out of the room as one of the two men stood to greet the boy. It was Lord McCall, known as Scott to the King, who lounged in the other chair. The trademark finger tapping giving away his identity. A candle flickered in one of the wall brackets, but otherwise the room was unlit. The shadows flicker along the walls.

"This is… Stiles. He was my latest gift from The Sheriff. His own son, I believe." King Derek informed Scott, who inclined his head. "He is a most unusual specimen. The body of a male, but the genitals of a female. I call him a boypussy for short." Derek stood. "He is a very obedient boy, and his asshole can stretch to fit two. His pussy… Is particularly deep. 9 inches or so, since the time I last measured him." Scott took the leash from where it dangled off of the black leather collar that encased Stiles' neck.

"He is very pretty… I'll be glad to work him over for you." Scott replied, tugging the leash and wrapping it around Stiles' hands so it bound them together. They hung close to his neck as if he were praying.

"P-Please… My dad says you must fill me up." Stiles was obedient. He wasn't happy or consenting, but his father told him he must be a suitable fucktoy or else he would never come home again.

Scott smirked. "You have him well trained." He spoke shortly, turning him around and tying his hands to one of the ropes that hung down. Stiles now stood on his tiptoes, or else he would swing from the ceiling like a slab of meat. Scott walked around Stiles and yanked out the plug. Cum oozed out of him, and Stiles sighed in relief as the pressure was released. "Aftermath of the last time, I suppose. Very good." He undressed himself, pulling out his monster cock. It was perhaps ten inches long and sprung up to slap wetly against his chest. Stiles whimpered, knowing that his pussy would not be big enough, even at its remarkable depth.

He wailed out in pain as Scott impaled him on his cock, Stiles standing on tiptoes as he swung slightly from the ceiling. He writhed, tears streaking down his face. "P-Please… King… Help me…" He bleated as Scott began to thrust into him, making him bounce on the rope. Scott smirked, his hands on Stiles' asscheeks to give him better grip. Red marks spread from where his sweaty hands made contact with Stiles' ass, and he slapped one as he raped into the boy.

"Thats how you do it!" Derek whooped, lounging in his chair with his thick cock in one hand. He was rubbing it furiously, spitting on it to add lubrication. "Teach him a lesson, make him swing as you fuck him!"

Scott nodded, grimly pulling the rope tighter so Stiles was hanging by his wrists a good 3 inches off of the ground. He swung, Scott walking backwards and forwards with him as he fucked into him roughly. Stiles yelped every time he was rutted against, Scotts long cock slamming into his cervix. Scott let out a yell as he came into Stiles' pussy, the sheer force of the orgasm making Stiles swing back away from him. The majority of the orgasm hit his belly and thighs, but some managed to shoot into his pussy before shooting him backwards. Scott seemed exhausted, his legs shaking as his thick cock deflated back into dormancy.

Slow claps echoed around the room as Derek applauded, cum staining the floor where he too had cummed. "Bravo, bravo. What a show!" He chuckled, lounging back into his chair as he rang the bell.

Two maids came into the room and one went to cut Stiles down. Derek held up a hand and she froze. "Let him hang there. I like watching him swing." He proclaimed, arms swung wide. The maid nodded, and went about mopping up the lake of cum on the floor. The other maid brought out a wet cloth and began to wipe Stiles down, working the water into the crease in his pussy as he hung, almost blacked out from the violence. She rubbed away the cum staining his thighs and belly also. They left.

"You should come by here more often, friend." King Derek said, smirking. "You should totally get your own sex slave."


End file.
